matthewgo707fandomcom-20200213-history
"Deathbound"
* * * |type = Primary|grade = |released = 15.0.0|efficiency/_damage = 59|fire_rate = 51|capacity = 1 (max 15)|mobility = *115 *9 (weight) *70 (post-13.5.0)|theme = Military-themed|cost = 470 |level_required = 32|firing_sound = }} The "Deathbound" is a Heavy weapon by MatthewGo707. Appearance *It is a gray bulky bazooka with the 4X scope. There are two strap holders before each of the two "tubes". Strategy It deals ultimate damage, low fire rate and capacity and good mobility. Tips *Shoot to the ground to increase chances of hitting the enemies. *Use the scope if you wish to encounter enemies in long ranges. *The rockets has an insanely-fast travel time, that even sniping enemies from long ranges can easily deal with them. *It deals a massive splash damage within the 4-kilometer radius, so benefit from it. *While it has 115 mobility, it might not be good for getaway purposes, so use a high-mobility weapons if you wish to get away from enemies. *This is useful for spawn trapping due to its ridiculously large area damage (4-km (13'01") radius). *Have a backup weapon if you happen to run out of ammo. *'DO NOT USE THIS WEAPON IN CLOSE RANGE OR FOR ROCKET-JUMPING'. The larger blast radius can severely damage you, hence resulting to self-destruction penalty. *If you wish to rocket jump with this weapon, you may wish to wear the Gaming Headset, which nullifies self-explosion damage, together with the self-destruction penalty. *Ideal for hitting enemy armor hard. *To well-benefit its massive damage in Campaign, it is recommended to save this weapon for boss fights. Counters *Pick off its users from long ranges, but beware of high-speed rocket it fires. *If you are about to be hit by its projectiles, IMMEDIATELY GET AWAY FROM THAT POSITION OR ELSE YOU WILL BE TOASTED BY ITS USERS. *Its projectiles defy gravity and at the same time blocks many projectiles. Because of this, be prepared to use a wall break weapon to deal with its users. *Attack its users from behind. *Use the slow-down weapon or gadget against its users, bit be aware that skilled users know how to defeat this strategy. *Do not engage its users in close ranges. This is the best way not to he toasted by its rockets. *Be aware that it can be used in long ranges due to the large blast damage when hit on solid objects. *Avoid being near the wall (around 4 km or less radius) due to its massive splash damage. *The Ballistic Shield can counter its rockets, but be ware of its directions and walls as kts users can tske advantage of larger explosion radius. Firing Sound *Armageddon's Theme *Military-themed Trivia *It looks like a powerful variant of the Apocalypse, considering the blast radius. *It can instant kill all single-player enemies and bosses in a single hit (including The Bug). *The weapon's name made a lot of players feel uncomfortable about it being named "Deathbound". *Its name is a reference to the Finnish death metal band Deathbound. *Its efficiency was updated in the 15.8.0 update to comply with the real Pixel Gun's efficiency system. *It became much more expensive in the 17.7.0 update. Category:Weapons Category:Heavy Category:Rockets Category:Area Damage Category:Scoped Category:Armor Bonus Category:Themed